Time Heals?
by mitcivnoihsaf
Summary: The story begins when Matt Hardy finds himself thinking about LitaAmy two years after the break up. Can time heal all wounds, or will all involved find themselves in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first wrestling story...and its about, as you may have guessed Matt and Lita.

Im not sure how anyone is going to like it...so please review telling me what you think, before I write anymore. If I get some reviews them Ill do a new chapter! Thanks and enjoy!!

* * *

Matt Hardy sat in his comfortable spot to which he did his best relaxing. He was back in his home in Cameron North Carolina. He has the next day and a half off and he wanted to make the best of it. What better way than to hang on in his hot topic on a crisp winter night.

For some reason though, Matt couldn't rest. His mind, and his heart, for that matter would just not let up.

"Two years Matt" He said out loud to himself while rubbing his temples. "It been too years" This time he said it more slowly and quietly, with less aggression.

The words were sinking it. That's the thing about this whole mess, for a while he was mad, and then hurt, depressed, and angry yet again. It was a vicious cycle. He thought it was all over however, but for some reason it was coming back again.

It was a little over two years since he had broken up with Lita, or Amy, better known to him. Its not that he wanted to however, he just couldn't get over her cheating on him with one of his best friends.

'I wanted marry you' Matt thought to himself.

His head hung low, it was going to be one of those nights, where he couldn't get her off of his mind.

Everything was going fine, for years and years they dated. She changed him, for the better, like no other person could. She gave him love, another passion besides wrestling. It was a relationship on a slow build, but they were crazy about one another. For the past year of their relationship they had been living together, in Matt's dream house…the house he believed some day they would be a family. He grew with her. Because of her he became a more sensitive and caring man.

"I was really growing to like him…and then you ruined everything" Matt stated to himself again. It was true, he really was liking the person he was becoming, Amy opened up a new side to him…a softer side and he wouldn't have changed it for anything.

Matt sighed and shook his head. A week before he found out about everything…the lies…the affair…they had talked about getting married. They had finally decided it was time to begin to think about something like that. Amy wanted a small wedding, beautiful, in the spring with all of her friends and family. Matt just wanted to be with her.

That all changed however when he found out she was sleeping with one of his good friends.

Matt then thought back to the day he confronted her about it.

flashback

Matt walked into Amy's hotel room and waited for her to return from her match. He was headed to the arena when he received the call from Adams, or Edge's wife. The call that would change his life. He decided the best thing to do was to wait for her at the hotel.

He loved her, but he couldn't be with her any more.

Amy arrived home later than he thought she would. She walked over and smiled a Matt, and then bent down to the bed where he was sitting, to give him a sweet kiss.

Matt he knew should have pulled away, that it was the right thing to do, but for some reason his couldn't do it. He had to taste her one last time.

She sat next to him on the bed "Hey, I thought you were coming to the arena?"

Matt turned to face her. His expression blank. She couldn't read it. Puzzled and unsuspecting she asked "Something wrong?…is it Jeff?"

"Where you with him?" Matt said his voice cold.

Amy looked at him in a puzzled manner "Jeff?" She questioned

Matt stood up, he couldn't take it anymore "Adam, god damnit." He said raising his voice.

Fear flashed over Amy's face, she still tried to deny it "Matt…what are you talking about?"

Matt pulled at his hair aggravated "Amy, you know what Im talking about."

The redhead shook her head.

Matt knelt down at her side "Are you fucking Adam?" he said blatantly, his words harsh, the truth cutting her like a knife.

"N-No Matt!" Amy exclaimed, in an over convincing manner. Maybe she was even trying to convince herself.

Matt god up and paced "Amy, don't lie to me." He paused "I know what's going on, his wife called me today, and when I got here, there was a message waiting for you from him"

Amy looked down at the ground, her mouth dry. She had been found out. She walked over to him, and went to place her hand on his arm, but he jerked away. "Matt…I am so sorry."

"No" Matt said shaking his head. "No. This cant be happening." He paused "Not to me…not us."

"Im sor-" Amy begin

"Just shut up" Matt said on the verge of tears, trying to hide how upset he was. "Why…When? Why?" So many questions were running to his head all at once.

"I don't know why" Amy yelled, now beginning to cry. " I was lonely, we started traveling together, he started hitting on me, and for a long time I just ignored it" Amy looked down "…Then one night….you remember, you had a set back on your recovery…and I was upset…so I went out with everyone and started drinking…to ease my mind…." She began to trail off.

"…So its been going on for two months?" Matt asked…still shocked at the truth.

Amy couldn't even nod, her head just hung low "…I got really …really drunk, and Adam took advantage of the situation. …and then after that it just didn't stop."

Matt looked at the ground, and then out of no where punched the wall next to him…Amy took a step back. "Why didn't it stop!" He demanded to know.

"I wanted it to…I just…I cant stop thinking about him." Amy paused reaching for his hand "I Love you…but I just couldn't stop"

Matt looked her in the eyes quickly before pulling away. "God Amy, I cant even look at you." He shook his head. " I love you."

"Matt I love--"

Matt cut her off " I just cant….I cant be with you…not like this….Amy…I thought we were going to get married…I thought you loved me" He siad emphasizing the word 'thought'.

"Matt" Amy cried " I do. I want to be with you."

Matt shook his head "No. No. You decided two months ago that it was over. I have to go…"

At this point Amy was bawling. She threw her arms around him in an attempt to make him stay. "Matt…don't go…we could work it out." He just shook his head. "Please…"She cried "Im so sorry….Baby I love you" She kissed him on the cheek.

Matt almost gave in but then pulled away from her. "I cant" a single tear ran down his cheek. "Not now…not anymore. " Matt grabbed his bag on the floor as he got ready to leave. He just kept repeating the words "I cant" over and over until he reached the door and slammed his head into it. " He turned to look at her once before he left, her back was against a wall her face soaked from the tears. He shook his head. "Fucking whore. I loved you…."

End flash back

Matt dunked his head under the warm water and then rose up again, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn't shake the image of her on the floor crying as he shut the door.

This was such a messed up situation. It was only on nights like this that he admitted that he still thought about her. Most of the time he wouldn't allow himself to, convincing himself…and others, that she was not worth his time.

As he reentered his house, he saw signs of her everywhere. He could even smell her, but she was no where to be found.

He went straight up to bed. Shaken by his evenings thoughts..

Still he couldn't help but wonder if she did the same. Thought about him, and what they use to be. What they could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter, I have some ideas for the rest of the story, so please **PLEASE** review haha. It gets the chapters up alot faster when you know what people have to say about your work. Thanks and Enjoy!!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the night Matt's mind was flooded with thoughts of his past. He hadn't thought about it, or her, much since then.

He was hanging out at Jeff's with he and Shane. It was one of those lucky times when the Raw and Smackdown schedules meshed with one another and so they were all finally getting to spend time with one another. It was early afternoon and The three were hanging out deciding what they were going to do with their evening when Shannon came busting through Jeff's front door.

"What the hell Shan?" Shane asked confused as to why he entered in the way he did.

Shannon sat down on the couch next to Jeff avoiding Matt's glance "I ran into Amy earlier"

Matt's head shot up, peaked in interest at what his friend had to say.

"Yeah, what did she want?" questioned Jeff.

Jeff was the one who took what Amy did the worst, after Matt of course. Its not that they still weren't 'friends', because after all Matt even spoke to her from time to time, but he felt just as betrayed as his brother. Amy was his best friend, and she let them all down. He just couldn't forgive her.

"I guess she's playing a show tonight at a club in Raleigh. " replied Shannon " She told me about it, and said to bring friends" Shannon paused and chuckled "…and that's you"

"No." Said Jeff as he stood up to head to his kitchen, trying to blow off the situation.

"Why not man, itll be fun" Shane spoke up from the spot his was laying in on the floor, he was always up for going out.

Jeff turned around, his eyes fixed on Matt, trying to send a signal to the other two. Matt then noticed what his brother was doing, and began to laugh.

"Come on Jeff, its been two years….she and I have worked together since then, we're still friends." Matt said, partly trying to convince himself that have was 100 okay with seeing her right now.

Jeff slowly nodded his head thinking about what his brother had to say "We'll all right then" he said pausing…if his brother could do it, then he could too "Besides itll be cool to hear her music live"

"Yeah " Shannon nodded "So its settled we're going?"

Everyone nodded their head and agreed.

"Cool, their set starts at seven, so uhh we should probably leave in a few hours"

The four discussed their evenings plans and their upcoming matches at wrestle mania for a little while until Matt got up from his spot on the couch.

"Ehh guys, Im going to go get ready, I'll meet you all back here in about an hour or so?" Matt told them all before heading over to his house.

Once inside his house he quickly got ready to jump in the shower.

His mind then began to race. He didn't understand how he could be excited and nervous about seeing someone that he was still incredibly angry with. Its just one of those situations that sticks with you for life. You could get over it and move on…but it is something that you never forget.

He could never forget.

Still he was excited to see her. Amy always had so much passion, and he really couldn't wait to see her performing on stage. Though she has always been happy wrestling, music was something she had wanted to do for a long time, and Matt was excited to finally see her get her shot.

He really hadn't talked to her in a couple weeks however, seeing as they were both very busy in the past few weeks He hadn't seen her in even longer, it had been about a month or so.

The situation was all so awkward. Matt wanted to make it work, at this point in his life, he figured that they should be friends. Even though he was upset about what she did to him, he didn't want to throw away everything.

It was just so hard being friends with someone, when you had the relationship that the two of them shared.

Once out of the shower with a towel around his waste, Matt walked his dripping body into his room where he picked out his outfit.

He wanted to look good, part of him still wanted her to see what she was missing out on. After much debate he put on a black button down shirt with dark jeans. He walked over to the mirror on the back of his door and put his hair in a tight ponytail, his usual routine on the back of his head. He decided to wear a grey skull cap. Touching his beard he made sure his face was shaved in just the right manner, as he grinned at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Once the four reached the club Shane and Jeff waited up by the stage, the two always eager for a good show. Shannon went his own way to linger in the crowd, finally settling into an area where a group of young girls were. Matt chuckled to himself at the sight of this.

As the members of the band, minus Amy, started to pile onto the stage Matt walked over and took a seat at the bar. Moments after there she was.

As much as Matt wanted to hate her, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. She was so in her element, and Matt saw a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. The crowd really seemed to be into her too. He didn't want to admit it…but he was really happy for her, proud as well.

About an hour later their set ended, Matt stood up to cheer for her, after all it was the respectable thing to do. Shane came running over to him to inform him that Shannon had met a girl and wanted to stay a little while longer. Matt decided to wait it out by the bar. He wasn't in the mood to meet some random bar girl tonight, so he decided to sit and enjoy a few beers while everyone else hung out.

"Matt hey!" Amy stated a huge grin on her face from the crowds feedback.

Matt was caught off guard "Hey" he said, taken back as Amy took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Howd you like the show?" She questioned. In the seconds weighting for his answer Amy took a good look at her former boyfriend, for the first time since it all happened. She too was trying to rebuild the friendship, but it was a battle with Matt. She knew him better than anyone and expected the roller coaster of emotions that he would show towards her. One day he would be kind, sweet and friendly, like he was making an actual attempt to make things civil between the two of them, and the next it seemed like he was finding out about the affair all over again. Deep down, she didn't blame him for how he felt.

"It was good" Matt replied genuinely, nudging her on the shoulder.

Matt opinion meant a lot of Amy even still to this day, he always told it how it was and was hard to impress. "Really?" she questioned , laughing she continued"You can be honest with me, you know that"

Matt shot her a grin "Yeah really, I like how intimate you are with the crowd"

"Thanks, and hey!, big Wrestlemania match coming up right? I think a few of the guys in the band and I are going to go"

"Yeah" Matt's eyes lit up, like they always did when anyone asked about wrestling, he took a sip of his beer and then turned his attention back to the redhead next to him "I'm really excited about it. I've been really annoyed through the way I was brought back, I mean I don't know, I though I would have a lot more going on, know what I mean?" Amy nodded and Matt continued " I just hope this is my chance, Vince hasn't even told us who is going to win yet"

"Yeah it's a big deal, I remember when they had Adam win-" Amy stopped and noticed Matt's boyish grin disappear, realizing what she had just done she quickly tried to fix it "It's a huge deal though, and the winner usually does win the championship…you've been working so hard all these years…Vince needs to throw you a bone"

"Tell me about it" Matt agreed rolling his eyes

Time flew as the two caught up on each other's lives…..

"….Shane was so drunk he started hitting on Jeff from behind" The two laughed as Matt finished one of his stories.

"This was really good Matt, Im glad we got to talk like this." Amy said sending him a smile.

Matt felt a sense of relief, glad that they had spent all this time together, proving that things could at least be semi normal "Yeah me too I-"

Before Matt could finish, a drunkin Jeff came over "What are you doing talking to her?" he questioned Matt as if Amy wasn't sitting right there

Matt shot him a look but Jeff kept on going " fucking whore" he mumbled.

At this point Amy stood up and threw her drink in Jeff's face. Matt couldn't believe what had just taken place in front of him, as Amy stormed off.

"Jeff what the hell what that?"

"I was putting her in her place" Jeff slurred.

Matt shook his head, he thought he was finally making progress with making things normal again, trying to forget what happened, when Jeff went and screwed things up. He grabbed Jeff by the arm and rounded up the others and left.

They would definitely have a lot to talk about the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Thanks so much for the reviews. Please Keep it up!!! I love them.

* * *

Matt Hardy awoke the next morning to feverish pounding on his door. After a struggle to get himself out of bed he ran down to the door to reveal Jeff standing before him.

"Matt, we need to talk" Jeff said while stepping inside his brothers house.

Matt, after first having walked away turned around again to face him, disgusted " Do you have any idea what your drunk ass did last night? " he snapped

"Yeah Matt, and Im sorry I just don't want to see you get hurt again" Jeff replied in an equally aggressive manner.

" We're friends Jeff" Matt paused "Or we're trying to be. Look, I just think that if we were to become friends again, like we were…it would make this whole thing a lot easier…because then, maybe I could just erase everything" he laughed "I know it sounds crazy, but I cant help it"

"You don't need her and her shit though man. Shes a bitch, I just wish you could get over it" His brother spat out.

"You don't get it Jeff" Matt snapped, his brother looked at him strangely and took a step back. "I'm sick of everyone going on about her"

"What?!"

"Im sick of everyone acting like shes trash, and wasn't even our friend at all, Im just…"He pulled at his hair "Im sick and tired of it all."

"Oh so its okay for you to say things about her, but not us?" Jeff questioned

"Yes." Matt said blankly. "She fucked me over, she broke my heart. I wish I could hate her. I wish I could just write her off and forget about her…but I cant. "

Jeff just stared at his brother confused.

"You don't get it. Jeff, have you ever loved someone so much, you would do anything for them…and then they were ripped away from you." Matt paused, already knowing the answer "I just, I know it ended, and that it had to end….but I still loved her. I just had to walk away. Jeff she hurt me more than anyone ever has in my life. More than any broken bone or botched wrestling move. I just don't think you know what that feels like. " he paused and spoke more quietly "I want to hate her, so, so much…but I cant. I just…I hate what she did to me, and yeah I could talk about her…because she hurt me…but at the end of the day, shes still a person, and everyone treating her like shit, or talking about her, just isn't helping the cause. "

"Matt man, Im sorry" Jeff responded, not knowing what to say. Matt just seemed to be pouring this all out at him at once.

" I've been thinking about her a lot lately you know. " He paused and backed up to lean against the wall. "My life was ripped apart in one day, and its just not the same. I don't know, its like…when Im not around her, I hate her and what she did to me, but then again when I run into her like with last night, I just forget all of that" He looked down at his feet "She's Amy you know?"

By now Jeff was beginning to understand, he just hated what his brother was going through "Yeah, I get it" he said slowly.

Matt continued "If someone came to me on the very day I found out, and said I would still even be thinking about it two years later, I wouldn't believe them. She just meant so much to me, and its damn hard to let that all go."

"Do you still love her?" Jeff asked blankly

Matt shook his head "Im always going to love her, but I don't think Im IN love with her anymore. "

Jeff nodded his head and then got a call on his cell phone from Beth who needed him to run to the store, soon after he left leaving Matt to sit on his couch and think.

* * *

Flashback

"Could you believe how they just took to us tonight?" Amy asked Matt with a smile "It was pretty cool"

The two were hanging out at their hotel room after Raw.

Matt grinned a boyish grin back at her "Yeah I know" he then walked over and wrapped his arms around his waste "Who wouldn't want this…" He said before reenacting their Kiss on Raw. It was the 'debut ' of Matt and Lita as a couple and the two were pleased that all had gone well.

As the two pulled away they locked eyes and shared a smile. "Matt, do you think this will change anything?"

Matt looked at her "This? Like, you and me?"

Amy nodded as Matt continued "No Ames, why?"

She looked down at the ground " I don't know, im just worried. Things are fine now, but what if they split us up in the future, and even before that, what if the fans turn on us, or if they do split us up, will that effect us and -"

Matt put his finger to her mouth to cut her off and chuckled "I love you" he said plainly.

Amy froze a big grin spread across her face "I love you too"

This was the first time Matt had embraced his feelings and finally came out with it. The two had been dating for about a year, and both know how the other felt it was just Matt wasn't too big on using those three words. He felt that they were too many times, meaninglessly thrown around and the first time he was going to say it, he wanted it to mean something. "You're too cute" Matt said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about anything. They cant break us up, I mean really break us up as long as we have this" He pointed at his chest and then to hers.

* * *

Matt got off the couch after thinking back to a simpler time "This is so fucked up" he said out loud to no one. Wrestlemania was in a few days and he needed to get his head cleared up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing! I really look forward to it. I have a few chapters written up, so please everyone keep up the feed back and Ill get those chapters up ASAP, what do you like, how do you feel haha? Anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was finally the big day, Wrestlemania. It was such a huge deal to even be involved. This year was even more special however. Vince had called for a meeting the day before to discuss the out come of the money in the bank match.

Matt was finally getting what he deserved. His years of work were finally going to pay off.

The match was to come down to Jeff, Edge, and Matt, with Jeff taking Edge out, and the two brothers would be left to battle in a ladder match. Matt out come out the winner and the two would be left to celebrate in the ring.

Matt taped up his wrists and said a prayer in his head, a before match ritual he had for the longest time. He left the locker room and met his brother outside.

"You ready man?" Jeff after as he smoothed back his wet hair.

"Ohh yeah!" Matt said excitedly, he placed his fist between he and Jeff and the two pounded fists.

"Im happy for you bro" Jeff said sincerely

Matt nodded and grinned.

As Jeff left to prepare to make his entrance, as he was going out first, Matt geared up for the last time but pounding into the wall. He was pretty pleased with how liberal Vince was letting the match become. Basically all he siad that mattered was that everyone put on a good match. He didn't care who did what in the ring as long as it came down to those final three. Everyone had laid out an amazing game plan late last night that Matt was confident would be the show stealer. He didn't even really have to deal with Edge, who was being a little shady the whole night, not really paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing.

That didn't matter now, nothing was going to get Matt down. This was his night, and as long as he came out on top, that was all he cared about.

Matts music hit as he made his way to the top of the ramp. The crowd was going wild, as Matt had always been a fan favorite, and now was no different. Running down the ramp he felt the energy of the crowd and was instantly fired up. Once inside the ring he did his usual climb up to the turnbuckle and faced the crowd, doing his usual hand sign.

And there she was.

For an instant his whole world froze around him. There had been so much preparing going on and hype for Wresltemania, it completely slipped his mind that she said she would be here.

He hadn't spoken to her since that night at the bar. He wondered if she was angry at him for his brothers actions, or if she would even talk to him again. Matt didn't understand why this all mattered to him, but some how, it still did.

She smiled at him and waved, and he winked back at her, not wanting to go out of character or call attention to the situation.

Edge was the next and final person to arrive down to the ring. Matt didn't want to work, but she was like a drug. A bad addiction that he thought he broke long ago, his eyes were drawn to her in this instant to see just what her reaction would be to the man who he blamed for the end of their relationship.

She was cheering.

He knew that she would cheer anyway, reguardless to what his feelings for her were, but yet it still annoyed him. Their relationship was long over, but the pain of what happened to him, to their relationship was still there, just as hard as ever.

* * *

Everyone was laid out around the ring with Matt and Jeff in the center of it battling on the ladder. Just as according to plan, Matt was able to push Jeff off and he ended up 'hung up on the ropes' because falling to the cousion floor outside of the ring. Matt went to reach for his prize when out of nowhere Edge appeared back in the ring.

He smirked out into the crowd, and remembered the unplanned ladder blow to the head that Matt gave him early on the in match. He would show him now.

He gripped his hands on the ladder, and before Matt even know what hit him, he, along with the ladder was crashing down onto the ring apron.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Before Matt could think anymore he saw Edge stand before him pounding him with the ladder repeatedly, first into his chest and then his face.

He dragged Matt by the hair to the outside of the ring, man handling him. From underneath the right he pulled out a sledge hammer, triple h style…

And then it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks for the few who are still reviewing this thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Please Review .**

* * *

"Mr Hardy? …Mr Hardy?" The nurse tapped him on the shoulder, waking him up.

He had been laying in the hospital bed for about an hour at this point, the first half of which he spent drifting in and out of consciousness. A doctor was supposed to come in and see him shortly, after having the answers to some of the tests they were conducted on him.

Matt hadn't remembered much of what had happened in the match, just the unscripted violence of Edge, to which he assumed landed him in this place. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but his head and face was killing him.

He finally opened his eyes to face the nurse.

"Mr. Hardy, there is a young woman out there asking about you, is it okay if we bring her in" The nurse who was hanging in front of him asked.

Matt cleared his throat "Uhh yeah" he said confused

Moments later she appeared at the door "Matt?" She asked slowly, he hands immediately raised up to her face covering her mouth in shock.

She couldn't stand to look at him lying there in that hospital bed. He had all kinds of wires attached to him, she didn't even know where they were all leading to. His face was covered in bandages and was slightly bruised in spots already, and his ribs were rapped.

She walked over to him and touched his face making note of the stitches on his cheek and forehead. Her heart melted.

He couldn't believe that she was standing there "Amy?"

She slowly nodded her head biting her lip "Is it okay if Im here?" Matt nodded in response as Amy took a seat in the empty chair next to the bed.

They sat in silence for moments, neither knowing what to say.

"So um, how do you feel?" She aksed, the answer was obvious, but she saw it as an easy ice breaker.

"Like shit" Matt said blankly.

She frowned at him weakly.

"What happened?" he asked "I don't remember much…I was supposed to win, and then…I don't even know" He tried to rack his brain but it was no use.

"Vince booked you to win?" Amy exclaimed excitedly, as Matt nodded as head. "Oh wow Matt, that's huge!" She then looked at the state his was in before her, and saw that none of that mattered now "Well, what happened, I don't know…you were climbing the ladder, to win Im assuming, and then Adam came and pushed the ladder over. Then he proceeded to pound you with it, first in the ribs" she said while tracing the bandage on his middle "And then he began to hit you in the face. After that he…" Amy put her head down for a moment, obviously bothered by what she was about to say next "He dragged you outside the ring, and got one of the sledge hammers that they have Triple H use, and began to hit you with it just as security came out to take him away." She paused "The medics came out to take care of you, and once I saw that it wasn't part of the show, I had to leave…I had to see how you were."

Her eyes were honest as she looked deep into his. For this one moment Matt forgot all about what happened two years ago.

"Do they know whats wrong with you?" Amy spoke breaking their trance, she could only guess by the look of his face, but she didn't know what he knew.

Matt shook his head "Im waiting any minute for someone to come in."

"Adam's and asshole " Amy mumbled

Matt looked over at her, suddenly drawn back to the past "Tell me about it."

Amy looked down, it stung. Before she could say anything, a doctor appeared in the room.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor questions as he eyed over Matts information.

"Wonderful" Matt joked sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Hardy, we have the results of your tests…but before I can begin that, out of privacy, I have to ask that your visitor leaves" He paused "Unless shes some sort of family"

Amy went to stand up, but Matt placed his hand on her leg, not letting her.

"Shes my girlfriend" he lied.

The doctor nodded letting her know that it was okay for her to stay " Well Mr. Hardy, you suffered a small concussion. More than that the cartilage around your ribs is damaged, so its going to be tender for a few days, itll probably be difficult to walk. "

Matt nodded, minor discomfort, but nothing huge, he thought.

"We had to put a total of 15 stitches on your forehead." The doctor continued " You have ended up with a broken nose however, so we're going to prepare you for surgery in about an hour" he explained.

Matt and the doctor discussed his injurys for a while before he left, leaving Matt and Amy alone again.

"You know, it looked a lot worse than it is" Amy explained

Nodding "Yeah, I just don't want to have to stay here all day" he laughed.

Amy smiled, but had to address something that was on her mind "Matt, why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

"That was the only way they would let you stay" Matt explained "I figured I owed it to you to know what was wrong with me, since you came all the way down here" He smiled.

"Matt, I was so worried about you" she cupped his cheek with her hand, her eyes started to well up " It looked so bad out there--"

"shh" Matt cut her off "Everyone is okay"

She looked down, "I know, I know, I just never say anyone get beat that aggressively, when it wasn't in the script…I think someone huge had happened" She paused "I want to fix things. Matt, I know I screwed up, and I hurt you…"

Matt avoided her eyes.

"…We cant keep up their awkward game. I want to be friends…and not like what we claim we are now." She paused " I cant not have you in my life. Tonight was a wake up call…"

Matt reached over and held her hand as slow tears rolled down her cheeks, she tried her best to hide it. "Im glad youre here" he said quietly.

Amy nodded.

The two sat like that for what seemed like forever until a nurse appeared at the door, explaining that they would need to take him into for preoperation.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Sorry this took me a little longer than usual to update, but Ive been very busy with school.

Anyway, there should be a few more chapters after this one, probably 3...so please REVIEW, and I should have them up soon.

For thos for celebrate Easter, I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

* * *

As Amy excited the room she thought about the nights events. For some reason, Edge's harsh actions had seemed to reflect her own. If she had never let the mess begin two years ago, then none of this would ever have happened.

She couldn't take back what she did though, it wasn't that easy. Her whole life had changed since then. For a month or so after the break up, she tried dating Adam for a bit, but she didn't care about him like she did Matt. She soon realized that she would be lying if she stayed with him, and so she broke things off.

If someone were to ask her right now, two years after everything, why she had done it, she still couldn't answer.

Maybe it was the fact that she was drunk, missing Matt, and just wanted someone to comfort her. It was no excuse. Countless times she had wondered if she had just told him all about that night, the next morning…maybe they could have worked past it.

But it didn't stop there.

She loved Matt, and what she had done killed her…but for some reason, she couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop it of course until it was all over, and too late.

From that point on, when it became public knowledge everyone started to reject her. The once 'beloved' Lita, now was one of the most hated women's wrestlers around. She didn't know how to take it, every where she went people would scoff at her or yell "You screwed Matt", or various other things along those lines.

It wasn't like she didn't deserve it.

It got to be too much to take however, and eventually she had to walk away.

She turned out the door and went into the hallway her head down, as she walked outside the doors of the hospital.

"Oh excuse me" She said as she bumped into someone.

"Amy?" Jeff Questioned as she shot up to acknowledge him.

He was shocked to see her there. "Hey, um I'm sorry about what I said the other night, I was drunk…it's just you have to understand…hes my brother"

"Yeah I know. I let everyone down " Amy said slowly nodding her head, twisting her hands about in a nervous fashion. She was so worn down from the night her usual fighting spirit was down.

Jeff scoffed and shook his head "You broke his heart. He loved you so much, I just couldn't believe you could do that I remember sitting at Adam's last wedding, looking just staring across the table at the two of you, thinking about how great your wedding day would be I never thought I would live to see the day for you to do that… I-"

The spirit was back.

Amy cut him off "Look I know I fucked up okay?" She paused shaking her head "Is that what you want me to say? Im a bitch. Im an asshole, Im a whore, a slut, whatever. I know that's what your thinking. " She started to cry, it had been an emotional past few hours " Im an idiot Jeff,… I've heard it all before…Ive thought it all before." She threw her hands up in the air " Two years later, what good does it do us now to fight? Jeff, if I could take it back I would- but I cant."

She started pacing around as Jeff just looked on " I know what I did, and if you don't think it bothers me…then youre wrong. I thought we were going to get married too okay? I don't know why I slept with Adam, but its in the past now…and I just want to move forward."

Jeff saw in her eyes that she was really hurting "Yeah, okay.." he said slowly, patting her on the shoulder…he hadn't forgiven her completely, but there was no sense in fighting anymore, she was right. He cleared his throat "How is he?"

She looked down, relieved that Jeff was talking to her " Hes hurting" she said simply. "Broke nose…damaged ribs.." she continued "Hes being operated on now"

"Shit." Jeff muttered "I have to catch a flight out in an hour…hey, listen could you uh, stay and tell him I dropped by"

Amy hesitated "uhh…sure" she said nodding her head. Her original intention wasn't to stay, but now that she was all he head, what else could she do.

"Thanks Amy"

She gave him a slight smile as the two parted ways.

------------------------

"Ms. Dumas, your boyfriend is out of surgery" Oh yeah, right we're dating, Amy remembered the lie that Matt told in order for her to stay with him earlier. Waking from her sleep in the stuff hospital chair she checked her watch, 1 am.

She looked up to acknowledge the nurse "Can I come and see him?"

The nurse nodded in response and led Amy to Matt's room. "He's going to need someone to take him back to where ever he is staying , and for the next 48 hours…he cant drive with the condition he's in. Will you be able to provide transportation for him?"

"Umm. Yeahh" Amy replied slowly, the last thing she thought she would be doing this morning would be taking care of Matt…but she couldn't very well leave him there.

Matt had barely been able to talk as Amy checked him out of the hospital…being sedated will do that to a person though. As Amy drove him back to his hotel he slept all the way there.

Once inside the room she put him into bed.

Still drowsy he now began to speak with her "Hey Ames?"

"Hm. ? She asked while pulling her hair up loosely.

"What do you think is going to happen now" he paused "I mean with the whole wrestling …uhh…screw job tonight?"

She glanced up at him "I don't know Matt, I just received a message a while ago that Adam got suspended…and the match after all was ruled no contest." she paused "Maybe Vince will reward you with the victory"

Matt chuckled "If only it were that easy"

She sent him a weak smile "How ya' holdin' up?"

"I cant even think straight" He paused "Hey, is Jeff taking me back to Cameron tomorrow?"

Amy wished that were the case. "No, actually he had to go on to the next venue earlier, so I guess that's my job" she laughed nervously, sure today was easy…he was still loopy from the drugs with the surgery….tomorrow would be a whole new different game.

Amy then walked over to Matts bag, and searched through it for a few minutes finally pulling out a pair of Matts gym shorts. "Mind if I wear these? " she questioned "I don't have anything else with me"

Matt shook his head as she went into the bathroom to change, then reappeared seconds later in his shorts and her tank top.

She offered him a small smile as she walked back into the room "Night Matt" she then walked over to the small couch across from the bed, and cleared their belongings off of it so she could sleep there for the night.

Seconds after the lights were off she could hear Matt stirring in the bed "Amy, do you, ever wonder what would have happened had we not split up?" He asked this in an innocent manner as he was still too heavily drugged to think about what he was saying.

Amy just closed her eyelids tighter, and pretended to be asleep…there was no need to open that can of worms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Ive been trying to upload it since Thursday, but I kept getting errors for days.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!! I love them, tell what what you like, what your opinions are etc. Im still torn about the ending of this fic, but I hope youre all enjoying it.

* * *

The next morning Matt was making his bed, already dressed, as Amy awoke. She squinted her eyes adjusting to the light now filling the room, before stepping off the couch. "Mmm, how long you been up?" she asked while stretching.

" ' bout and hour" he responded " I didn't want to wake you, I feel bad enough you have to put up with me for a two hour drive" he chuckled.

"Its no problem" He sent her a look "Really its not" she laughed.

Matt looked at her, and pointed to his gym shorts hanging from her hips "Nice look" he joked.

"Shut up" she swatted him on the arm "That nose looks really cute Hardy"

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed

"Two could play at this game" Amy chuckled.

Matt shook his head jokingly as he packed his bag. Things were going better than he thought they would, he was still of course, really angry about what happened at Wrestlemania, but he couldn't do anything about that now, not until he was able to go back to work.

* * *

As the two begin driving back to North Carolina they decided to pick out some music to listen to.

"Just like old times" Matt said as he shoved a Pearl Jam cd into Amy's cd player.

She smiled at him as 'Nothing Man' began to play over her speakers "You know I havent listened to them in such a long time…truth be told its been kind of hard to, they always remind me of you" she said with a small smile.

"Ill take that as a complement" Matt replied.

The two had been on the road for a while and tensions were low. Matt was surprised by this, yet pleased at the same time…this was after all how he wanted thing to be…normal.

As the two listened in silence for sometime, Amy found herself curious, as Matt was never silent for too long. She glanced over at the passenger seat of her car. She shook her head and smiled, she couldn't believe he was asleep. Moments later she heard a slight beeping from inside her car, she knew it was Matt's cell.

Reaching around the cup holder where she had last saw it, she picked it up, it read :Ashley.

A pang of jealously went running through her. Matt dated Ashley about a year after the two had broken up, and while Amy thought she was a pretty cool person, it didn't matter. It was still a girl that Matt had been with that wasnt her. She felt like a young stupid girl in highschool who held grudges over her ex's latest lovers.

She looked at Matt slumped over asleep in the seat next to her, his head against the glass of the car window. Something had been coming over her over the past day or so. She didn't know what it was, but she really missed being with him, just moments like this that always seem to matter the most. The comfortable moments when it was just the two of them, driving home or to the next city or arena, always just made her feel close to the man that she had loved.

The end to their relationship, while it was ultimately her own actions that caused it, still didn't feel right to her. It was like no other she had ever been involved with.

It was like the last few pages were torn out of her favorite book, the story ending abruptly, which you never knowing how it was actually supposed to all finish up.

She never had to end things with a man that she still was in love with.

As he began to stir from his spot she shook herself from her own thoughts.

"Hey, Ashely called" she said while knudging him in the arm.

He picked up his phone, while rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah, what did she say?

"Oh, I didnt answer it" Amy replied, shaking her head.

He nodded his own as well as he called her back. "Hey what's up bunny?" He asked while laughing.

Amy smirked Matt was just as cheesy as ever - making a joke about Ashley's posing for Playboy magzine.

"Eh, Im okay…IM on my way back home" Matt paused "…yeah Amy is giving me a ride back….yeah that's the one….No, No its fine, really, don't worry…seriously" He stressed. Amy was now growing more and more annoying by the second, as the conversation was obviously cedntered around her. "Yeahh I do feel better, thanks!…Ill give you a call in a few days"

"Shes a cool girl " matt stated while hanging up the phone.

Amy grunted as she kept her eyes on the road.

Matt stared at her waiting a few seconds for her to say something, finally he gave up "Something up?"

"No" Amy replued

"Come on" he chuckled "I know you better than that red"

"She annoys me" Amy replied flatly, and Matt eyed her like she was crazy.

"How could she annoyed you?" He laughed, making light of the situation "She's never bothered you"

"I don't know, shes just--honestly, I think theyre trying to play her off as a watered down version of Lita, shes all "punk"", she emphasized that with finger quotes. "The only difference between she and I is that the bimbo posed for playboy "

At hearing this Matt wipped his head at her " Bimbo!?" Matt yelled "She never cheated on me"

That was a low blow.

Amy, angered that he would bring this up, shook her head and slammed her fists into the stearing wheel "Dammit Matt" she mumbled.

He looked at her for a second and then placed his glace back on the road.

The two road in silence for a good hour or so.

Matt finally broke this "So how's the band going?"

She looked at him and then back at the highway stretched out in front of her "Good" she simply replied.

Matt was now willing to try anything, seeing as she wasn't going to talk openly. "You know I always respected you"

Amy looked at him confused though her guard wasn't down yet "Matt…what??"

He cut her off "For not posing for playtboy" Matt remembered the countless amounts of times they had contacted the redhead "Plus, I didn't want my girlfriend in playboy"

Amy was about to say something but Matt continued "I know Ashley did it and she and I were still dating when she agreed to it, but lets face it I know there wasn't a future there"

Amy smiled at this, afterall it was what she had been waiting to hear since Ashley had been first brought up.

Amy nodded her head, showing that she got what he meant "The cds should be out this summer" she said…she was now ready to speak with them, so she turned things back to their pervious topic.

Silently as the two conversed, she wondered if things would ever be the same as they yes to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to those who reviewed that last chapter.

As it seems there is only going to be one more after this one, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, as always review.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Matts home he went straight up to take a nap, with his body in the shape that it was, all of the traveling was taking a terrible toll on him.

Being in this house again was beyond strange for Amy. This is where she thought she would be spending the rest of her life, just about two years ago. Nothing much had changed, a few pictures removed, mostly ones of her, an extra chair here and there, new gym equipment etc. The house felt cold to her, she wasn't sure if it was the actual temperature, or if she was just imagining things seeing as these past few days have had an eerie feel to them .

She was glad that she and Matt were getting along just like friends…but it was still strange for her. They hadn't been 'friends' and nothing more in nearly 8 years, and even before they were 'official' they were still _more than friends._

As she made her way through the house she heard jingling of dog tags, and her face lit up. "Lucas" she whispered out loud. "Hey buddy" she said scooping him up in her arms. For a short time Lucas was the shared pet of both Amy and Matt…or as Matt liked to call him 'their son'…his son now.

As Amy sat on the floor playing with Lucas. As she sat rubbing him on his belly, she begin to wonder what could have been. She wondered what her life would have been like had she not thrown everything she had known away for a few nights of passion.

Would she have been married now? Pregnant? One could only guess. The one thing she did know, was she would have been happier than she was now.

Not to say that she wasn't satisfied with her music, and where she was at right now. But there was something missing, and as much as she didn't want to admit it…that something was love. The space in her heard to which Matt had always filled. Its funny, but when something was just there…for over 5 years, you kind of take it for granted.

He always made her happy. Even when he was pissing her off…she was still glad to be with him. She was stupid for giving it all up…it was never ever supposed to go that far.

Ever.

As she sat on the floor playing with the dog that was once hers, her mind drifted back to a much simpler time, to about two weeks before everything was exposed.

* * *

Amy sat on she and Matt's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower so the two could retire under the sheets for the evening. It was a Monday night, and Amy had taken the night off, so she could spend some time with her boyfriend on their anniversary. The two had gone out for a nice dinner and then out to a club to see a local band play. It was, in her eyes…perfect.

As she waited, so was watching the last moments of Raw on Tivo. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as Adam appeared on the screen hand raised in the air victorious from the match that had just occurred. She had been having an affair with him for about two months now.

She hated that word; Affair. It made her feel so dirty and wrong. She never, ever envisioned herself to be in this position. She tried to defend her actions to herself, being that she wasn't emotionally attached to Adam, like she was Matt…it was just sex after all.

Still deep down, none of that seemed to make her feel any better. It had only happened a few times however, her sleeping with him. Amy knew she had to end it all soon, it wasn't that she hadn't wanted to before, it was just that her hormones had gotten the best of her…not that it was any excuse. She had even avoided him for the last week or so, hoping that he would catch the hint.

For a while now she and Matt had been discussing their futures together, and that wasn't something that Amy didn't want to chance.

She glanced up as she heard the creek of their bedroom door and smiled at the man she loved, the one who truly held her heart. Turning off the tv, she got situated in their dark purple sheets and patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Matt took the towel he held, and quickly brought it up to his dark locks hanging down around his face, and ran it through them, in an attempt to get most of the moisture out. After a moment he dropped the towel down to the floor and set next to Amy, pulling the sheets over his legs.

"You smell nice" Amy said lovingly, as she planted a kiss on the side of his neck.

Matt grinned boyishly "I used you shampoo"

Amy smiled in return rolling her eyes. "Well then I smell nice" she smirked, before running her fingers through his damp hair.

"Did you ever think life would turn out like this?" Matt asked her as he stared off into space, his fingers lightly tracing over her arm.

"Like what?"

He bent down slightly to kiss her on the top of her head "Perfect"

Amy then adjusted herself from his hold, and repositioned herself so she was sitting Indian style, facing him in the bed. "No" she said plainly before continuing "I actually always thought that I would live a very punk sort of life style. Playing music just to get by, never really settling down, you know?"

Matt looked at her "What changed your mind?"

She looked at him in the eyes "You". A truer statement had never left her lips before now, she looked down and smiled, embarrassed "Before you, I never thought I would be this happy…I never saw a regular life for me, you know? Steady job, Marriage kids? Never."

"And that's different now?" Matt questioned.

Amy nodded her head in response, and reached for his hand. She laughed "It's stupid really…I kind of always see us having this little boy." she paused "And um, raising him here…our little Hardy boy." her grin grew " I figured he would have your dark hair, my eyes…and that cute grin of yours…Im sounding like such a little girl, I know its stupid but its just always what I thought…"

As she trailed off Matt placed her hand around her cheek, cupping her face, before leaning over to kiss her softly "Its not stupid" he replied as he broke away "It sounds perfect."

Amy kissed him back, and rolled over on top of the man she loved. As they made love into the night, she felt as if nothing in her world would go wrong.

It truly was nothing short of perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, this is it, its the last chapter so I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed throughout the story, I enjoy reading all of them. Soo for one last time, please review !!

* * *

Amy made her way upstairs to Matts room to check on him, instead she found an empty room, and heard the shower running. Knowing him as well as she did she knew that he would come out fully clothed, and so she wouldn't be 'crossing the line' in waiting for him to come out. To pass the time, Amy began to walk around the room. She spotted a tape marked 'The Hardy Show'.

She had heard about the online show that the Hardy's and Shannon Moore made for the internet, she had even heard that there was an episode to which Matt ran her picture over with a car…but oddly enough she had never watched it. Something about the whole idea of it obviously bothered her. She knew that she deserved it, but as obvious to her leaving the WWE, she was getting sick of the backlash she was receiving, and it coming from Matt didn't make things any easier. Never the less, she now felt as if she could handle seeing it, she popped the tape into its player, and sat on his bed, to reach into his nightstand where he usually kept his remote.

Inside the drawer she pulled out the remote, but couldn't help but notice the picture that was underneath. She picked it up and dusted it off, revealing a picture of the two of them, around Valentines Day, their last Valentines Day together. She smiled at the memory, remembering Beth, Jeff's girlfriend, had taken the picture.

They had just got home from dinner, and were going to stop in Matt's father's home, to say goodnight , but they were intercepted by Beth along the way, and she claimed that they looked 'too cute to pass up'. In the photograph Matt's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and she hugged him at the waste, her head against his arm. She had to admit, they truly looked in love.

She was shaken out of her trace when she heard the door open, and looked up to see Matt standing in front of her. She quickly stood up, and dropped the picture, trying to hide the fact that she was even looking at it.

But Matt already saw.

"Matt I um, I can explain--" She began, trying to get across the point that she had not just been randomly snooping through his things.

Matt cut her off by placing a finger on her lips "Shh"

He had done a lot of thinking over the past two days., and he no longer knew what to do…so for the time being, he was willing to let his emotions get the best of him.

Matt placed his hands around her hips and stared deep into her eyes, his body taking over his mind.

Amy looked at him standing before her, his hair down and wet, standing in front of her in a pair of jeans. She was wanting so bad for something to happen right now, anything for that matter.

He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips. Her arms raised from her side, and she placed them on the back on his head against his wet hair, drawing him in to deepen this lip lock.

Just as the two were about to lose themselves in each other Matt pulled away, and wiped his mouth forcefully.

"I cant" the words sounded as if he had to force them from his mouth. Amy just stared at him, she was afraid that this was going to happen He continued, shaking his head "I promised myself…I…no" he mumbled. Matt wanted so bad to be with the woman he had loved more than anything in the world, but he couldn't help but shake the image of she and Adam.

Amy knew that something was there, she could feel it. That was one of those things she had with Matt, the two held such a strong connection, she could read him like a book. He wanted this just as bad as she did. She attempted to press her luck, by pushing his head back to her with her hands, once again forcing their lips to connect. After a few more seconds he pulled away.

"Amy." He said sternly, almost out of breath as the feelings he had for her were beginning to overwhelm him.

Amy then backed up and stepped up on the bed, and leaned into him, so she was now eye level, their foreheads touching. "I know you want this." she said plainly, almost in a whisper and then kissed the tip of his nose, then beginning a trail of kisses down to his lips, where she engulfed him once again. He allowed the kiss to deepen this time, as it grew to be more violent and raw, he pulled her legs out from underneath her.

Letting out a gasp she fell back first onto the bed, with Matt soon ontop of her. She smiled at him before continuing to attack his face. She began to loosen the belt around his pants and in between kisses she let out "Ive been waiting for this for two years"

With that he ripped away from her, and stood up, leaving her on the center of the bed. The harsh reality of the situation had just been called to his attention through her last words.

"What am I doing?" He asked out loud.

His mind began to race. How could something that was once so perfect turn into such a mess.

"What your heart wants" she replied, breathless.

"You don't get it" he said as he began to pace in his room. " I cant do this to myself again"

He couldn't. Could he? He eyed her in front of him, looking so vulnerable. She had meant the world to him. The reality was, is that it wasn't that he couldn't be with her, he would love more than anything in the world, to be so carelessly in love with this woman…it was just, he wasn't sure where she really stood with him. Over two years ago, he would have done anything for her, believed anything that came out of her mouth…but that of course had all changed. What would happen to him if they broke up again? He didn't know how he would deal with it.

Amy looked defeated "Matt" she begin sincerely "I know I screwed up. Bad. " She paused, looking down, playing with the belt loops of her pants, a nervous habit of her "I just…I love you. Still. So much it hurts."

Matt let out an exhausted grunt " That's the thing…I don't want to hurt anymore"

He was so confused. Lost in his own mind with doubts of rights and wrongs.

While kneeling in the bed she eyed him once and then brought her hands to her face. Everything was so hard. "I wish I could take it back" she mumbled.

Matt just continued to stare at her. She then pulled her hands away, still staring at the bed she continued to talk as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I want you to know that." She paused, afraid to look at him. For a woman so strong, he always seemed to make her feel weak. "It's been so hard not to have you in my life. You were my best friend, and then I fucked up. Honestly, I just wanted to work on our friendship, I didn't expect anything more…but then, when I saw you…I felt something" she took a deep breath trying not to get too upset " We have such a strong connection…but even then I thought I could avoid this, what is happening right now…but then there was your match, and how badly you got hurt" she now started to get choked up, as tears now turning into sobs " and I couldn't help but think that I had something to do with it. It really made me realize how much I….how much at…I still -"

She was cut off by Matt lifting her head up with his finger, he then slowly leaned in to kiss her. "I know" he said shutting her up as they pulled away. He ran his hands through her long red her "I just want to forget now okay?" He stated with nodding his head. "I don't know when I can be completely over what happened…but I do know that, itll happen a lot sooner than I could ever really be over you. " He paused, the truth now spilling out from his lips "For a while I hated myself for still loving you…but Amy, these past couple days with you have made me realize why I loved you…and how much I still do" He looked down and smiled " I just want us back, and in time I think we could be there again."

Amy nodded her head, still visibly shaken.

All of the doubts in his head were now being put to rest. He was ready to take that chance again. Live for the moment, right? Isnt that what they always said. He would rather take the chance at making their relationship work, one last time, than be alone and miserable without her, wondering what if.

He crawled up onto the bed with her, and kneeled next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She then buried her head into the nape of his neck Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the picture on the floor, remembering the day and how happy he was just to be with her. That was all the reassurance he needed. "Time will fix everything" he said quietly, rubbing her head.

She breathed in his fresh scent and sighed one of relief. It was here, in his arms, that she felt home.

Neither knew where they would go from here, only fate could answer that question, they were willing to take the chance however, and see if time, did indeed heal everything.


End file.
